Tontatta Kingdom
| region = Green Bit, New World }} The Tontatta Kingdom is a kingdom underneath Green Bit, and home to the , a tribe of dwarves ruled by king Gancho. Layout and Locations Army and Transportation The Tontatta Kingdom had an army comprised of at least two squads, the Pink Bee Squad led by Bian, and the Yellow Kabu Squad led by Kabu, before it was disbanded following the events of the Dressrosa Arc. Tontatta Kingdom also has an airline, Tontatta Airline (TAL) that is comprised of insects. In addition to that, they have Linear Foxes known as the that can hold twenty dwarves. They have been said to be extremely fast. The word "Corn" is a play on kon, a Japanese onomatopoeia for foxes. The Army was led by Kyros, who was the only toy in the entire Dressrosa kingdom to not be bound to a contract, and was free to act as he pleased. Their main goal was to overthrow the Donquixote Pirates and restore honor to the fallen king, Riku Doldo III. To achieve this, their core strategy, known as , was to force-feed Sugar, a special agent who maintained the hold on the citizens of Dressrosa via her Hobi Hobi no Mi, a Tatababasco-laced grape, in order to knock her unconscious and cancel her power, restoring all the lost memories and citizens to cause an uproar against Doflamingo. Though the plan did not follow this exactly, the operation was a success as Sugar was rendered unconscious when she force fed Usopp the grape, which led him to make a horrifying visage that scared her senseless. After Doflamingo was defeated, Riku was reinstalled, and the Birdcage disappeared, Kyros disbanded the army. History Past Before 900 years ago, the Donquixote Family started oppressing the dwarves who recently arrived from the sea by forcing them to do slave labor. After the Void Century, King Riku made amends with the dwarves, giving them resources and protection as well as allowing them to take anything they wanted from Dressrosa. The dwarves then set up Tontatta Kingdom in Green Bit. 400 years ago, Mont Blanc Noland helped the dwarves by fighting off the "bad humans" who were ravaging the lands. Eight years before the Battle of Marineford, Donquixote Doflamingo came to Dressrosa and overthrew Riku Doldo III, regaining the kingdom in his clan's name. Because of the puppetry Doflamingo used on Riku, even the Tontatta tribe believed that Riku went mad with greed, something they would later regret when they learned the truth. Doflamingo then reinstated his family's practice of forcing the dwarves of the tribe into slave labor, capturing 500 of their people and forcing them to produce artificial Devil Fruits in the SMILE Factory. Dressrosa Arc The Tontatta Kingdom was first seen when the dwarves knocked out Robin and Usopp and dragged them there. When Robin woke up, she asked the dwarves where she was, and they told her that she was in the Tontatta Kingdom under Green Bit. One of the warriors, Leo, had a Devil Fruit that allowed him to stitch people to the ground which he used to keep Robin in place, claiming those that see the tribe can not leave. Robin apologized for her earlier action and promised to keep their village a secret. It is then that the chief, Gancho, arrived. Robin then asked for an exit but they demanded she left her weapons. Though she stated she did not have any, they tried to strip search her. However, one of the dwarves stopped them, claiming Robin is a companion of "that hero", which Robin realized was none other than Usopp and wondered what lie he told them. Usopp had told the dwarves a lie about how he was causing the shakes on the island with his haki, which he used to defeat 50000 fish-men on Fish-Man Island. The dwarves saw Usopp as a hero, because he told them he was related to Mont Blanc Noland, and called himself "Usoland". The dwarves explained that, 400 years ago, Noland helped them by fighting off the "bad humans" who were ravaging the lands. Noland fought alongside the dwarves, in order to beat the humans. Usopp's coming seemed like a sign of fate to the dwarves, because this was the day they planed to wage war against Doflamingo. They then proceeded to the flower fields, where the royal forces awaited their arrival, and asked "Usoland" to lead the charge. Usopp inquires about where they were raiding, which turned out to be a factory placed underneath the Colosseum, which Robin and Usopp deduced was where the SMILES are being manufactured. Leo also mentioned their plan to rescue the princess of their tribe, Mansherry, in the process. The Tontatta army mobilized, during which time Leo explained that there is a passageway underground they would take to get to Dressrosa. The captains of the army, Kabu and Bian, met up with with the group and gave Usopp and Robin transportation via linear foxes, and everyone moved out. As they do, Gancho appeared in Robin's cleavage and tells her and Usopp that the feud with Doflamingo was not recent, but had been going on for 900 years. Meanwhile in the Flower Fields and a secret base within it, Franky and the toy soldier arrived, where more Tontattas, labeled the Anti-Doflamingo Force, were stationed. Thunder Soldier rallied the Tontatta forces in preparation for attack, mentioning that their battle with the Donquixote Family started ten years ago. As the battle waged on, some of the Tontattas were captured and converted into toys by Sugar's surprising speed and reflexes, and the rest were captured by Trebol. They nevertheless refused to give up hope on Usoland, who was actually running away in cowardice, but returned upon hearing their unceasing support of him. When Usopp was defeated by Trebol and Sugar, the latter forced the Tatababasco down his throat, to which the dwarves saw as hopelessness as their plan failed. However, the extra spicy grape caused Usopp to make such a horrifying visage of anguish and pain that it scared Sugar senseless causing her to faint, much to the dwarves' shock. Operation SOP was a success as Sugar's curse came undone and the toys returned to their original forms. However, Doflamingo initiated his Birdcage plan, creating a survival game and placing bounties on twelve people, including Usopp. The dwarves then fled to the Old King's Plateau, where they reunited with Riku Doldo III and Viola. The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet Before the Levely, King Riku asked the Tontatta Corps to be the Riku Family's escorts under the condition they hide their allegience to the Straw Hats Grand Fleet. All members of the Tonta Pirates assembled to be Dressrosa's escort along with Rebecca, Kyros, Viola, and Mansherry. Levely Arc Princess Mansherry accompanied the Riku Family to Mary Geoise. Trivia *''Tonta'' can mean "foolish" in Spanish, Portuguese and Italian; fitting as the dwarves are extremely gullible and easy to fool. *The dwarves are first mentioned in Chapter 292, when Noland is telling stories. *Tottenham is the name of a town on the west coast of Lilliput in Henry Winterfeld's Castaways in Lilliput, a sequel to Jonathan Swift's Gulliver's Travels. References Site Navigation es:Reino de Tontatta it:Tontatta fr:Royaume de Tontatta id:Kerajaan Tontatta ca:Regne de Tontatta Category:Kingdoms Category:New World Locations